Here and there storys
by Mistywaterdrop
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots that I come up with over time. Most will probably have to do with the Briefs family but other characters will be brought in as well.
1. Egg Shot

Here's a little story that was inspired from my husband. He's been trying to get his abs back after he stopped working out for a while and he started eating a raw egg a day for the protien. I find it absolutely disgusting but you know...boys what can you do with them. *shrugs* Hope you all enjoy.

I in now way, shape, or form own DBZ but do like to borrow the characters for my imagination.

* * *

><p>The sun just cracked over the edge of the earth and the dew covered the grass outside in the yard. Vegeta woke to start his normal day of training. He took a shower and put on his normal training garb. Heading off to the kitchen to get his quick morning start before going to the gravity room, he passed his seven-year-old son's room. He noticed that Trunks was moving around inside but did not stop.<p>

After Vegeta had completely moved to the first floor of the house, the door to Trunks' room creaked open and his arm peeped out. He looked down the hallway making sure his father was gone but the training his father had been putting him through and sufficiently taught him to follow ki signatures, especially his parents. He quickly threw on his teal training outfit and wrapped his orange tie around his waist.

Creeping back out of the room, he snuck his way down the hallway while suppressing his ki the best he could. He figured his father would be able to sense him no matter what but he wanted to see how long he could go before getting caught. His idea was to follow his father around all day to see what a complete day with his father would be like. He asked Vegeta if he could do a whole days training but neither of his parents agreed with that idea so Trunks was going to take it into his own hands.

He crouched down below a chair in the kitchen and watched his father start his breakfast. Trunks was curious to see that his father was actually making for himself because normally at about nine his mother would wake up and make an amazing breakfast. Vegeta walked over towards the refrigerator and pulled out three eggs. He grabbed a cup and broke the eggs into it and placed it on the table. Trunks looked at the cup confused at what his father was up to. Then Vegeta pulled out some leftover meat from the night before. He popped it into the microwave and when it was done he had poured himself a glass of orange juice. He took his plate and cup over to the table and ate his meat. Trunks watched intently waiting to see what his father would do with the one cup. Then finally Vegeta reached for the cup with the eggs and drank it, followed by the orange juice.

He put the plates in the sink and left the room with a slight turn of his head to see his son crawl out from under the chair. He let his ki lower very slowly so Trunks would think that he had walked away to the gravity room but he stayed in the hallway looking into the kitchen.

Trunks walked up to the fridge and pulled out just one egg. He figured since he was smaller he only needed to drink one egg. Then he pulled a piece of bologna out and poured a little glass of orange juice. He sat down at his chair in at the table and stared at his food he was about to consume. Vegeta actually chuckled to himself as he watched his son eat his so called breakfast.

Trunks ate the bologna and looked at the glass with egg. He decided to drink his orange juice and then he stared at the cup with the egg. He always remembered his grandmother telling him that she shouldn't eat the cookie, cake, or brownie batter because of the raw eggs in it could make him sick. But he just watched his father eat three of them completely raw with nothing else mixed with it. So if his father could do it then there was no reason that he couldn't do it. He had been training with his father for the last few years and had even got up a couple hundred times gravity so one little raw egg wasn't going to kill him. It couldn't. He lowered his chin to the table and stared in at the yolk floating in the "yucky clear stuff". He really would prefer to have his mom cook the egg up, in any way really, compared to having to drink it.

"Urgh, come on Trunks you can do it." Trunks pep talked himself while picking up the cup. Vegeta stepped out to see his son lift the cup to his mouth and make a sour face as the smell hit his nose. Then with one more pause Trunks drank the egg. His whole body seized up and his face squinted together.

Vegeta walked back into the kitchen. "I cannot believe you actually did that son. I'm slightly impressed."

Trunks looked up at his father in surprise. "Wait I thought you went off to train?"

"You honestly think I didn't know you were awake son? You are a little too obvious with your sneaking around me. Your mother it would have worked but not on me. What are you doing up anyways? Didn't your mother and I tell you that you are not allowed to train with me for a complete day?" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"Well I was still awake so I wanted to see what you did in the morning before mom and I woke up." Trunks said as he walked over to get more orange juice to get the taste of the egg out of his mouth. "I think I'm gonna go back up to bed and stick to waking up when mom wakes up so I can actually eat my eggs." And with that Trunks returned to his room and Vegeta went to the Gravity Room to train for several hours before starting his day with his family.


	2. Doing a little Laundry

"Mama, what are we doing? Where is papa and Trunks?" Bulla said as she followed her mother in her little yellow dress with pink polka dots.

"We are doing laundry today sweety, because your father and brother decided to go meet up with Goku and his family for a little tournament." Bulma said as they walked into Trunks' room and started picking up clothes and putting them in his hamper.

"But why couldn't I go with them too, mama? I like watching them fly around in the air. Papa said that I'll be able to do that one day too!" She said as she squeezed her dolly close to her chest.

"Yes when you get older your daddy will be able to teach you a few tricks. Eew this is so gross why can't he put this in the trash" Bulma said as she picked up a lunch bag that had rotten food in it. "Anyways, Bulla, we agreed that you can start learning to fly when you are six."

"Six." Bulla counted on her hands stopping at her age, with four fingers on one hand and counted to six on her other hand. "One, two, so that means two years? Right mommy?"

Bulma turned around from reaching under Trunks' bed to get some clothes he had pushed under it. She smiled at her daughter 'It seems both my children got my brains' she thought. "Yes darling, in two years. You are so smart."

"Thank you." She replied as she stood a little taller. Bulma laughed to herself because of the way her daughter resembled her husband so much in stature but not in looks. She had the arrogance of him and the looks that could kill yet she possessed the beauty of her mother even at this young of an age.

"Alright one room down, two more to go. Let's go little princess, we need to go get your dirty clothes now." They walked down the hallway to Bulla's room holding hands. Bulma had a device that hovered behind them to carry all the clothing. Unfortunately she still was having trouble getting the robot to only pick up clothing so she still had to go from room to room. She didn't mind today especially because she had the company of her daughter.

"Can we play with my doll house after you put the clothes on the robot?"

"No, we'll do that after we get some of the clothes clean."

"But that's not fair, mommy." Bulla said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes into a killer stare. "I want to play."

Bulma turned around with a sigh. If she wasn't arguing with Vegeta about something, she was arguing with their daughter. She had so much fight in her, and about everything. It could be her favorite meal in the whole world, but it was the end of the world if her mother or father put it on her plate the wrong way. The worst was when Vegeta and Bulla would get into it. Never did they think that a four year old could be such a challenge to work with. Trunks was a trouble maker but he didn't argue if he was told something. He would talk back as he walked away, but not throw a tantrum.

She walked over to her daughter and sunk down to her eye level. "I promise that I will play with you after I get the laundry started. Do you want to help me pick up the clothes and that way we can play sooner?"

With a little grunt, Bulla walked over to her corner where she had a bunch of clothing on the floor and picked one up at a time and walking to the robot basket. She stomped her feet with every step she took back and forth in the room. Bulma could not believe how much a temper this little girl could carry with her but she racked her brain to come up with a way to make her change her mood. Unfortunately she knew the only thing that would make her little girl happy would be to play and she was not giving in now, she needed to get her chores done.

"Thank you sweety. One more room to pick up clothes then we can put all the clothes in the washer." Bulma said as she pushed a button on the machine and walked behind it as it moved to her room. Bulla walked behind her mother with her shoulders slumped and dragging her dolly on the ground. They entered the master bedroom and Bulla ran to the bed and jumped on it. She immediately laid down on her father's pillow.

"I like this spot the most, mama."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because it's daddy spot and it makes me feel safe." She said as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"It makes you feel safe, huh? I guess I understand that too. Your daddy makes me feel safe too." Bulma said as she was dumping her hamper onto the robots hamper.

"Mama, I want to help you too!" Bulla said as she jumped off the bed and ran over to the pile of clothes next to her father's dresser. She picked up her father's dirty clothes and she made a face because of the smell. "Eww, papa's really smelly! Yucky!" She screamed as she dropped the clothes on the floor.

Bulma turned and looked at her daughter who had a completely scrunched up face and couldn't help but laugh at her little girl. "Yes dad's clothes always smell so yucky because he trains so much."

"Well I think papa should stop because I don't like him smelling bad."

At this Bulma couldn't stop laughing. She loved how innocent her daughter was and how naïve she was about her father's training and its importance. After she got herself to calm down, she turned to her child. "I have tried to do that so many times Bulla. It's not going to happen at all. You're daddy likes to fight and there is nothing that can be done, except for us to clean his laundry." She added with a laugh.

"Hmph." Was all Bulla could say or do as she stomped her foot. "Can we play now? Papa's clothes are all picked up."

"No we have to clean it now. Let's go down stairs and put it in the washer."

"Washer?" Bulla said as she watched her mom punch the buttons on the robot. "Like what Trunks puts the dishes in after dinner?"

"It's similar but it's in a different place in the house." Bulma pushed the last button and the robot took off. "It even has windows so you can watch the clothes get their bath."

Bulla's eyes went really big and she shot out the door after the robot. Bulma was confused that she would be so fascinated with such simple concept of watching the clothes being cleaned. She laughed to herself and walked out the door in the direction that her daughter had gone. By time she had reached the utility room, Bulla was sitting on time of the dryer.

"Hi mama. Is this the washer?"

"No that's the dryer. This one is the washer." Bulma said as she pulled the door open and started to put some of Bulla, Trunks, and her own clothes in. She then closed the door and put the detergent in the through the top opening. She pushed the button and the clothes started moving around inside. Bulla jumped off the washer and looked up at her mother due to the surprise at the noise the machine was making. Then she looked at the window of the washer and watched the water fill up. Holding her breath as she watched the water fill up all the way she then shrieked when the contents of the washer started to slosh around.

Again Bulma laughed at her daughter. Trunks was cute when he was little but nothing like her little girl. She might have been able to give dirty looks like Vegeta but she was the sweetest little girl if she wasn't in a bad mood. There wasn't much left that they could do until it was time to switch the loads so she decided to see if Bulla was ready to play now. Bending down to where she was squatting next to her child, she turned her head and asked "Are you ready to go play? We have about an hour before we have to do anything else with the laundry."

"No, I like watching this but may I have some lunch now?" She ask regally while sitting up straight and looking into the washer without blinking.

"Um, sure darling." Bulma replied completely surprised. "What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you can fix up will be fine woman." Bulla said with more demand.

"Excuse me?"

Bulla looked at her mother with an all too familiar look. "Papa says that all the time and you always make him something yummy."

"Just because your father makes demands doesn't mean you are allowed to as well. You need to respect your father and I."

"I know but papa told me I'm a princess. He tells me every night. He says that I must make sure I keep up his bloodline of royalty, which means I have to be like him." Bulla replied while looking her mother in the eyes and not blinking.

"I think I'm going to have to have a talk with your father later tonight." She responded with as she thought about how to correct this situation.

"Why? Am I not a princess?" Bulla asked as her face fell and her eyes swelled with tears.

"Your father is correct, you are a princess, but you still have to be respectful. So no more demands like that and you will not address me as woman either."

"I'm sorry mama. I love you. May I please have lunch? I think mac n' cheese sounds good." Bulla replied and looked back at the washer.

"I think I can manage that for you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Bulma said as she kissed her little girl on the temple and left for the kitchen. She still couldn't believe that Bulla had picked that up from Vegeta so easily or that Vegeta was putting it in her head that she was a princess and that it was okay for her to act like that. She shrugged to herself as she walked to the kitchen and thought 'I guess that's what I get for marrying the "Prince of all Sayians" and having his children'. She laughed as she heard Vegeta's voice in her head claim his title.

About fifteen minutes later Bulma returned to the laundry room with two big bowls of macaroni for her and her daughter but when she got there Bulla had fallen asleep and was using her doll as a pillow. Bulma stood at the door and looked at her daughter for a moment, then placed the bowls down on the dryer and picked her baby up. She took her to the living room and laid her on the couch. She then covered her up with one of her favorite blankets and went back to retrieve her lunch.

Several hours later, Bulla woke up to find her brother was sitting on the recliner across from her, reading some big book. She peeked over the edge of her covers to see if he would notice she was awake but the moment she moved just that little bit, Trunks put his book down on the table next to him. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." He said with a laugh. "From what mom says, you've had a really long nap."

Bulla sat up and grabbed her doll close to her body. "Brother, you are home?" She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Of course I am, it's five thirty. Dad and I got home around three." He got up and walked over to his sister, picking her up and setting her on his lap. "So what did you and mom do today?"

"Well we did the laundry. Mama found some gross food in your room under your bed." Bulla began, causing Trunks to make a face and hoping that his mother wouldn't remember. He didn't feel like getting a lecture by both parents today. The one from his father on the way home from their friends was bad enough. "Then we picked up all the clothes from mama and papa's room. And Papa's clothes were really yucky smelling."

Trunks laughed, "Yeah, it gets pretty smelly when we are sweating all day."

"Then mommy put the clothes in the washer, and I couldn't look away from the window. I guess it memorized me."

"Mes-merized you. Not memorized silly." Trunks said as he tickled her lightly.

"Stop it Trunks." She said with a laugh. "Well it put me into a sleep, brother and this is the first time I woke up."

"That's what mother said when we got here, is that you've been asleep for almost two hours and that was two and half hours ago."

Bulla looked around for a moment looking confused. "You said you and papa came home. Where is he?"

Trunks stopped smiling for a moment and then looked at his sister. "Let's just say that it's time for mom and dad to have their tournament now."

"Really? I want to see mama fly too!" Bulla's eyes went big with the thought of her mother being able to fly.

"Not like that Bulla. We don't want to be around for their fight, but whatever you told mom earlier, she was pretty steamed about when dad walked in the house."

Bulla scratched her head trying to think of what had happened earlier in the day. "We only did laundry today." She said with a shrug and then leaned into her brother's shoulder. "Brother, could you read me a book, please?"

"Sure which one?" Trunks said with a smile. He really had grown used to being a big brother to Bulla and loved how much she adored him.

"Whatever one you pick out if fine with me boy." Bulla said.

Trunks laughed. "You know, you may look just like our mom but you certainly act just like dad."


End file.
